


baby bunny.

by bunnydoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, and taeyong admiring doyoung's cuteness, bottom doyoung just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydoyoung/pseuds/bunnydoyoung
Summary: it's getting late; but doyoung craves for taeyong's touch.





	baby bunny.

 

 

 

 

_12.46 a.m._

 

  
not surprising, but everyone was just dead tired and asleep. it was a rare opportunity for the members to have more time to sleep that day, but for doyoung it was a _different chance_ he was aiming for.  
  
classical music can be heard 10 steps away from taeyong and taeil's room, indicating that he is probably asleep as well.  
  
it won't hurt to take a peek,  
turns out taeyong was wide awake sitting on his bed scribbling in his notebook. since he wasn't that immersed into it, he noticed a presence close by the door.  
  
" _doyoung,_ " his heart skipped a beat.  
"am i disturbing you?" doyoung tilted his head.  
  
"i'm not doing anything, come here," the elder replied, patting the spot beside him on his bed for his boyfriend to sit.  
  
" _mm,_ " doyoung scoots beside him and landed a soft kiss on taeyong's cheek. "why aren't you asleep? you told me you were going to bed just now," doyoung huffs.  
  
"same goes to you," taeyong chuckled.  
"i wanted to write down my ideas for lyrics before i sleep, but i guess i have none right now." he continued. it was quite obvious to doyoung, since the notebook was scribbled messily and that is so not taeyong-like.  
  
"don't be hard on yourself too much, i won't allow that." doyoung rested his head on the space beside the taeyong's neck. "you did your best, and you deserve some rest,"  
  
"i'm not even doing anything, don't worry too much alright?" taeyong closed his book, giving doyoung’s hand a light squeeze to ensure him.  
  
"can't help but to worry about you a lot. that's what i specialise in nct," doyoung giggled, lifting his head to face taeyong. with his half-lidded eyes, he shifted his gaze towards taeyong's full lips.  
  
taeyong clearly noticed, since it was too easy reading what is in the bunny's mind. he hovers closer and leaves a warm kiss on doyoung's lips, as doyoung responded back with his tongue swerving inside.  
  
"mmh, _doyoungie_ ," taeyong let out a deep moan when the younger was so immersed into kissing him. the boy paused the kiss, and breathed heavily, noses still in contact.  
  
taeyong couldn't resist doyoung's lustful look when he held back to get a full view of his face, biting his lower lip thinking about how he wants to embrace and mess doyoung up _right at this moment._  
  
"my room, now? donghyuck isn't around, he went to sleep in mark's room," doyoung panting, still from their kissing session. hell yes, taeyong was convinced and followed along his invitation.  
  
_click._  
doyoung locked the door, just for safety measures. not too long after that, taeyong held the boy by his waist. not to mention, doyoung only had his shirt and boxers on.  
  
taeyong looked straight into doyoung's eyes, making him spill his intentions.

 

doyoung gave his own lips a quick lick, giving taeyong a demanding look. he took a deep breath to finally speak what he wanted, but he swallowed his own words at first, figuring out how to word it out again. the elder chuckled, he can't help it but to simply adore how doyoung truly resembled a cute yet fierce bunny.  
  
_"oh god. i want to kiss him again so bad,"_ taeyong thought to himself for the who-knows-th time, as he gently pulled the younger's waist closer to his own body. he tilted his head a bit, waiting for doyoung— _as if he doesn't know exactly what he is going to say._  
  
"i really, _really_ want you to fuck me today. i miss having you bury that warm cock of yours deep and release inside me," doyoung sighed. "ah, is that too much of me?" he continued as he furrowed his eyebrows, waiting for a response.  
  
_fuck._  
taeyong cursed under his breath, flashing a dirty grin. even though he saw it coming, he wasn't even half mentally prepared to hear such a lewd request from doyoung's mouth. he wondered how many people are deceived with kim dongyoung's adorable, angelic look.  
  
"...and what made you think you have the rights to order me around like that?" the elder responded, teasing his boyfriend. "mmh, i don't know about you but i have my limits. playing with myself while thinking about you isn't as satisfying, for your information." doyoung pouted.  
  
that's it.  
taeyong wanted to tease him a bit more longer, but he can't even resist it anymore when he saw doyoung's cheeks gradually flushing with pink hues. that view was too cute and he swore to himself he's thankful for being alive to witness that.  
  
the awkward bunny doyoung is, he averted his eyes away and bit his lips when he realised how perverted he sounds.  
  
" _fuck,_ that's cute baby. how often do you do that?" taeyong playfully asked as he sat down at the edge of his bed, gesturing the younger to sit on his lap.  
  
"...well that's private and confidential," even though his face clearly stated _'almost everyday'_ without him even noticing.  
  
"ah. you told me you were touching yourself while thinking about me, and now you don't wanna tell me the details? naughty, aren't you?"  
  
he started exploring doyoung's body under his white shirt, that's clearly thin enough to imagine the slender figure beneath it. doyoung responded rather quickly, since he is yearning for his partner's touch afterall.  
  
" _nnh,_ fuck you taeyong," the younger whimpered as he felt taeyong's abrupt touch against his nipples. he felt like passing out, thinking about how much he wanted taeyong to screw the fuck out of him.  
  
"is that it? is that _all_ you can do? mhm.. touch me mooore," doyoung whined impatiently, demanding the elder.  
  
"...i thought you can do it by yourself?" taeyong responded in a sarcastic tone. actually he didn't mind doyoung being demanding and a bit harsh to him, since it turns him on even more to be honest.  
  
wait no more, because the bunny started being wild _on his own._  
  
doyoung took the other's hand, dropping hints by blinking ever so cutely while staring at taeyong. blushing seeing how fucking _adorable_ his partner is, he shoved two of his fingers into doyoung's mouth. without hesitation, doyoung sucked them like a baby.  
  
his breathing started becoming irregular as he let out a lewd pop. the string of saliva connecting from the fingers to his drenched wet lips, panting, made taeyong lost his mind.  
  
doyoung ruffled his shirt up and bit it, exposing his pale, fragile body for taeyong to stare and mentally devour in his head. while straddling and grinding his growing hardness against taeyong's, he held his wrist and guided taeyong to fondle his twitching nipples.  
  
the situation became more obscene when taeyong started licking and teasing them with his tongue until they're perky and swollen.  
  
as usual, he also sunk his teeth around his collarbone, leaving a trail of lovebites to mark _what is his_. doyoung _belongs_ to him.  
  
sometimes, he gets anxious thinking if somebody else owns doyoung instead, making love with him. especially since he's almost sinfully adorable with that gummy smile of his. taeyong can't help but to worry. if possible, he doesn't want anybody— _even though he really wants to show off to the other members_ —to know this lewd side of kim dongyoung which is one of the reasons why he loves him so, _so much._  
  
taeyong snapped out from his sudden thoughts, to see doyoung— _with full concentration_ —applying a good amount of lube onto his own fingers. putting it aside, he rests his chin on taeyong's shoulder, making him able to hear _every breath he exhales_. he lifts his ass up as he spread his legs over taeyong's lap, sliding his boxers off.  
  
"taeyong-ah, can you see the view clearly? _mnh..?_ " doyoung grips onto taeyong's loose shirt, with his other hand ready to finger himself. first of all, hearing doyoung asking a question like that _right beside his ears_ made him even harder.  
  
taeyong took advantage of the current position whereby doyoung couldn't see his face. he covered his burning hot face with his hand while cursing to himself, blushing till his ears. after a second of trying to calm down, taeyong nodded.  
  
doyoung felt _really_ hot down there, especially when his fingers jolted inside making such illicit wet sounds. he tried lowering down his rather high-pitched moans, which ended up making taeyong even more turned on since the sound was crystal clear to his ears. he could even hear him calling his name, _repeatedly._  
  
_"ah.., ah, taeyong- nnh. fuck. fuck yes, right at that spot, hyung,.."_  
  
doyoung's body was jerking as if love signals were sending throughout his body non-stop. he was really, _really_ into imagining taeyong fucking him even though it was just him playing with himself. taeyong felt quite mean letting him do this, but oh well.  
  
_"baby,"_  
"nn..?" doyoung hummed, lifting his head to face his lover.  
  
_shit._  
doyoung's flushed cheeks, half-lidded with such glistening eyes, his rabbit-like petite lips and of course, his disheveled purple hair. no lies, taeyong fell in love with doyoung even more.  
  
"is this really what you do when you're horny and i'm not around?"  
  
"psh, this is only a glimpse of the routine i do, taeyong. i use toys too actually, but that's still private," doyoung giggled at his sudden question. "but since we are really busy these days, i can't complete the whole routine," he continued, pouting.  
  
taeyong can't stop but to imagine doyoung doing such things alone, moaning out his name when he's not around. only god knows how much he wants to be by doyoung's side 24/7 to provide him all the warmth and love he needs.  
  
without words, both of them simultaneously became one. taeyong's mouth was melting hot, doyoung was immersed into licking the insides till he even forgot to breathe. while allowing the younger to dominate the kiss, taeyong tugged his pants off. he also helped his lover to take his shirt off. between sloppy neverending kisses, doyoung slowly guided his hands down to tease the hardness against the fabric.  
  
"hyung, i could really kiss you _all day long,_ " doyoung whimpered weakly, ending the hot steamy kiss. he ruffled taeyong's pastel pink hair and kissed his cheek softly. somehow, it really did resemble a bunny pecking taeyong's cheek.  
  
taeyong is actually really weak with soft gestures, so he couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"fuck. doyoung-ah, you know you could kiss me anytime you want though?" taeyong licked his bottom lip. "..well, _not on camera,_ " he clearly meant when doyoung was super clingy during the cherry bomb shooting, when doyoung was actually aiming to retrieve a kiss from the elder.  
  
"i know, _i know,_ " doyoung coos, nodding along. "but sometimes you just look so moody, i wouldn't want to kiss you in that state. why don't _you_ kiss me when you feel down instead? i'm sure you will feel whole lot better," doyoung pinched and pulled taeyong's cheeks.  
  
"ah, can't do that often." taeyong looks away. "i can't simply kiss you without going all out to fuck you. i can't control, and that's mainly your fault for being so alluring baby," both of them knew that was only 40% true. taeyong is just quite shy to kiss his boyfriend at random times, unlike doyoung.

  
"mmh, i'll continue showering you with _my_ endless kisses then," doyoung smiled as he kisses taeyong's cheek once again, and his nose, and the corner of his lips. meanwhile, taeyong— _totally not being all wobbly by his partner's cute actions_ —lifted doyoung a bit by his slender waist, just to grind his boner against the other.  
  
doyoung stubbornly stripped taeyong's boxer off, enjoying the motion when his cock sprung back. then, he smothered taeyong's length with lube, giving long laps of stroke while that.  
  
stars spinning around his head, he grunted in pleasure when his lover's hand was in direct contact with his erecting dick, with no fabric in between.  
  
_fuck fuck fuck._  
he really wants doyoung to ride him. his mind was filled with only filthy thoughts about his baby bunny.  
  
somehow, doyoung kept licking taeyong's lips while his eyes are shut. taeyong was startled and confused, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. taeyong patting the younger's head to pause him made their eyes meet again.  
  
"alright, you did a good job demonstrating," taeyong praised. in less than a second, he choked a bit as the younger pumped taeyong's erection faster, making slick wet sounds.  
  
"i know, mmh.. can i get your cock in my ass already? i can feel my insides twitching and burning for you to thrust this into me," doyoung whined in response. his stern yet adorable gaze sent chills into taeyong's spine, seeing how he wants it so bad.  
  
"on one condition,"  
"hm?"  
"you have to ride me, and you cannot come until i release my seed first deep, deep inside you. deal?"  
  
taeyong swore he saw stars sparkling inside doyoung's eyes the moment he said that. instantly, his boyfriend nodded and gave the brightest smile as he repositions himself to ensure it inserts smoothly.  
  
_hell no,_ it won't be smooth.  
"..god you're _so fucking tight,_ baby," taeyong groaned. "do you really play with yourself here a lot? or is there nothing thick enough to replace my cock?"  
  
" _fuck you,_ nh.." doyoung trying to control his breathing and his body coordination. he pecked taeyong's lips to hint that wanted more sloppy kisses, as he let out a soft mewl when he felt taeyong's cock stretching his insides even more, hotter than ever.  
  
doyoung lifts his ass up, leaving only the aching tip buried inside— _which caused taeyong to let out countless indescribable moans_ —as he grips the base of his length. slowly, doyoung lowers down to make it penetrate in and pressures himself down even more to get taeyong's cock real fucking deep inside. his walls tightened taeyong's cock in between real good.  
  
hopelessly, they kiss each other while letting out whimpers, calling each other's names and catching up to breathe. the warmth they felt, _inside out,_ was too good to be true. they intertwined their fingers as taeyong slammed himself into doyoung harder within each thrust.  
  
"i can feel the mixture of your pre-come and my ass juice dripping down the sides of my thighs..., _fuck,_ " doyoung cursed under his breath because he felt really _darn good._ he is so close to his limit, trying his best to hold it in since it was taeyong's order.  
  
but the teaseful fucker taeyong is,  
while smirking, he gently gave doyoung's dick a good stroke, which seemed like it could spurt anytime by now.  
  
"nn taeyong-ah..., what the _hell_ are you doing," doyoung gave taeyong a weak hit on his shoulders. he could feel his blood inside rushing along, making him closer to come. "oh sweetheart. don't you dare release it before me," he grinned.  
  
doyoung furrowed his eyebrows, pushing taeyong's hands away from his erection. he gripped taeyong's shoulder tightly and slammed his tight opening onto taeyong's cock repeatedly as deep, _long thrusts._  
  
"holy _fuck_ doyoung," taeyong groaned lewdly because he didn't see that action coming. not long after that, taeyong shot his hot creamy liquid right into doyoung's ass as they share their last drowsy kiss.  
  
pulling it away, doyoung stood up with shaking legs, turned around, to display _the mess_ taeyong made. the view of his hole twitching along with the oozing semen even made the clean freak taeyong drool, to be honest.

 

 _"good boy."_ taeyong ruffled doyoung's hair again, making a mess as if it wasn't already a mess before.  
  
instantly, doyoung whimpered in pleasure, but he went closer to squeeze taeyong's hands, radiating his warmth even more.  
  
"hyung, help me. i want to come too,"  
  
his dick was already twitching like crazy, his pre-come pooling around his shaft. it looks like a single touch could make him spurt all over. however, being the extra kim dongyoung, he placed a finger onto taeyong's pinkish lips.  
  
"use _this,_ pretty please?" doyoung snickered. without even waiting for a response, he laid his back against his own blanket which reeks of sex already.  
  
taeyong simply sighed at how cute and demanding his lover is. he can't lie that seeing doyoung lie down like that made him horny again. his legs wide open, hickeys all over his naked body, his gold cross necklace placed on his collarbone and not to mention it, he's surrounded with his bunny plushies. looking like _a fucking full-course meal._  
  
"what are you staring at, _you pervert._ quick sucking," doyoung barks.  
  
"alright, _alright baby,_ " it's not even his fault that he ended up staring, but alright.  
  
taeyong ducked down, he inhales and exhales.  
he nibbles the wet shaft, and played around on the slit using his tongue, then taking the whole head into his mouth. he licked the residue around his lips, giving an icy cold look to doyoung as he grabs his cock.  
  
"deeper,... taeyong, _just a little bit more,_ " the room is only filled with doyoung's fucking illicit moans. he jerked his body lewdly, started to react strangely due to the elder devouring his cock as whole.  
  
taeyong bobbed his head, sucking it gradually at a faster pace. the slurping sounds produced when he licks around the veins were loud and clear.  
  
the younger yelped as he grabbed taeyong's messy hair, expressing how good he felt. taeyong shut his eyes, deepthroating doyoung to his content. his tongue couldn't even stay still.  
  
with his lips' firm grip onto doyoung's dick, he pulled it out slowly to suck it again. but it was too soon, he already sensed doyoung reaching his orgasm when he heard the boy moaning, _"taeyong you jerk, suck me harder with that fucking filthy mouth of yours,"_ quite loud; pretty sure it made taeil who was sleeping on the living room floor wake up.  
  
doyoung spurted his dirty, _dirty_ residue in taeyong's fucking mouth causing doyoung to panic because he knew mr. clean freak wasn't really into the idea of having such substance inside his mouth.  
  
" _fuck,_ i'm sorry i didn't mean to release it in your mouth, wait a minute,"  
  
taeyong was amused to see doyoung, freaking out to look for tissues nearby, being the over thinker he is. a sense of warm pure love filled his heart, he feels at ease.  
  
after that, taeyong thoroughly cleaned themselves and ended up even remaking doyoung's bed and rearranging his bunny plushies before landing onto it once again. well, that was the reason why doyoung didn't want to make out in taeyong's room even though taeil wasn't around, spilling any sort of liquid onto his bed sheet would be a hassle.  
  
"mm, that was a good session," doyoung buried his head on the elder's chest, feeling like he wants to snuggle taeyong till the sun rises.  
  
"well it has been quite a while since we had sex _properly,_ " taeyong replied.  
  
"nn? was it proper? i didn't suck you off, it wasn't complete!" doyoung pouts, looking back to his lover.  
  
taeyong ruffled his baby bunny's purple hair, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears.  
  
"don't worry, that doesn't matter. busy or not, our love is still.. _0 mile,_ "  
  
"oh, shut up taeyongie."  
  
they talked about how it would be a big problem if suddenly haechan knocked the door to take something when they were making out, also doyoung unlocked the door— _for safety measures again so haechan wouldn’t disturb their beauty sleep_ — as they fell into deep sleep.  
  
 

 

 

  
and no, taeil did not hear a single thing. he is a heavy sleeper, especially when he is on the living room floor.

 

_fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest, it's my first time writing!!! a thing!  
> also, english isn't my first language please forgive me if it's cringey;;  
> but i needed to do something because god, dotae  
> but the main reason was because i needed more bottom!doyoung bye


End file.
